


Muscles

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [15]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: RobRae Week 2020 Day 2 prompt.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robrae
Series: Nest Building [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Kudos: 27





	Muscles

“So how often do you expect me to do this?”

“Only on hard days,” Robin replied, as they walked into the gym. “Just think of it as extra reading time. You can probably do this in your sleep.”

“You didn’t have a spotter before?”

“I’ve had Cy and Star help. But they’re obviously not really the ideal workout buddies. They’re better suited for each other.” Robin walked over to a mat, setting his things down on a bench. He then walked onto the mat and raised his knee to his chest, beginning his stretching.

“Do you want me to work out?”

“I’d like you to, for sure,” Robin said with a smile. “I find lifting is pretty calming for me, even if it is tough in the moment. It’s the blood rush you get afterwards that makes it worth it. But I get if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll just read this for now,” Raven said, holding up her novel. “And watch.”

“You sure you don’t wanna get big?” Robin asked, grinning. He raised an arm over his shoulders, pushing it with his other hand.

“I don’t depend on physical strength. Nor do I need it for any other aspect of my life, for that matter.”

“You could hit a lot harder during our spars.”

“Hmm. Tempting,” she admitted, smirking a little. She followed Robin over to the equipment, deciding to observe his workout routine in detail to start instead of just reading like she usually did when she dropped in in the middle of his lifting sessions. Robin was dressed in a sleek black tank and navy blue shorts, while Raven was wearing her usual outfit. She watched as he ran for a bit to warmup, then did some more stretching before heading over to the squat rack. The Boy Wonder strapped on a tan, bulky-looking belt and stepped up to the bar.

“What’s that for?” Raven asked.

“Support,” he answered. “It helps with preventing injuries to your back. Important for when you get up there in terms of weight.” He turned back to the bar, slid his shoulders underneath it, and took a few steps backward. Robin went through a set with the empty bar extremely quickly, then set it back in place.

“So this is the squat.”

“Yep. I always start with a warmup to get the form down right,” he explained. “I’m gonna be doing the big three. That’s always my routine to start. That’s squat, deadlift, and bench. Then depending on the day I’ll get some other work in afterwards.”

“What is this supposed to be working?”

“Mostly the quads,” Robin replied, slapping the top of his thigh. “But it’s more of a full body exercise than other stuff you could do. When I get to the heavier weights, I’ll need you to watch closely. Help me put the bar back in place if I’m down and struggling to get back up.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Raven said.

“Because I have you here, I’m gonna be lazy,” Robin said, smiling. “Go ahead and put two 45s on each side and the clips on too.” Raven nodded and the weights floated off the rack and onto the bar. Robin took a deep breath and put the bar on his shoulders again. He spread his feet just past shoulder width, then bent his knees, reaching his optimal position and going back up again. The empath watched as he went through the set with ease, though she had no doubt he was making it look easy with his years of experience. Through the first few sets, Raven’s mind wandered a little. He didn’t seem to need any help, and she found herself mesmerized more by his motions rather than watching for signs of struggle. During his breaks, she glanced back and forth between the bar and him resting next to her. The world of working out was foreign to her, but he moved within the gym as if it were his second home.

“I’m gonna need you to be alert now,” he announced, interrupting her thoughts. “I might go for a PR today. Just watch me when I’m down, and be ready.” She nodded in acknowledgement and put more weights on the bar as he requested. As he went into another set, she found herself staring at him again. Her eyes wandered down to his ass, and she bit her lower lip a little. It was the thing everyone outside the tower fawned over, and the thing everyone inside knew but never acknowledged. _Does he start with squats on purpose?_ She thought to herself. Raven’s face fell a little as he finished and turned around, coming towards her to grab his towel.

“You holding up okay?” she asked.

“I’m doing fine,” he said with a reassuring smile. “But I feel like pushing myself today. So just stay ready.” Raven smirked a little as he gave her a view of his backside again. In the back of her mind, she kept a small part of her attention on his struggling, but she was mostly focused on watching his body. The smirk grew wider as he was now spending more time squatted, taking longer to complete each rep. She hid her feelings from her face when he sat down next to her to take breaks, but the thoughts kept bouncing around in her head. She understood why it was so hard for men to stop ogling at will.

Robin slid under the bar once more, taking a deep breath and silently pumping himself up. He grunted loudly as he deepened his stance into the first rep. Raven’s eyes widened, and she bit on her lip a little harder. Now she had the sound effects to go along with the show…

“Rae!” Robin grunted. The sound of her name snapped her back to reality, and she surrounded the bar in dark energy. The resistance surprised her, and Raven found herself putting more into it to lift it back onto the rack. The bar clanged against the rack and dropped a little suddenly back in place.

“Sorry.”

“Are you paying attention?” Robin asked. She felt a little heat from his glare, even behind the mask, and chided herself.

“I was…not fully here,” she admitted. “Sorry again. I’ll be sure to pay attention from now on.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, then walked over to take a drink. He stretched his legs and wiped his face again, all the while still staring at her. Raven felt him probe around her mind a little, and stared straight ahead at the squat rack, pretending not to acknowledge him. He came closer, until he was in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

“Do you want to spot me manually?” Robin asked.

“Manually?” Raven repeated.

“Yeah.” He leaned in, and while his face was still a few inches from hers, the message had been sent. “I get the feeling you’re a little bored just watching me. So how about I…teach you how to do it the normal way?”

“Hmm…sure.” She wasn’t sure what to expect, but caught his smirk out of the corner of her eye just before he turned around. She positioned herself behind him, awaiting instructions.

“Hold your arms out like you’re about to catch something,” Robin said.

“Like this?” She held her arms halfway out with her palms upturned.

“Yes, but…come closer.” Raven obliged and stood right behind him, her arms now extending past his body. “Good. Now, when I lift this bar up, back up like I do. When I go down, bring your arms up near my collar.”

“Like this?” Raven asked, gripping his collar tightly with both of her hands.

“Not that tight,” Robin replied. “More of a loose type of feel. Just keep your hands light or close to me. If I lean forward or need help getting up, then you support me in those directions. Also, your hands should be a little lower.”

“Here?” She moved her hands down until they hovered above his pecs. Raven couldn’t help herself, and pushed her hands against his body, giving his pecs a light squeeze with her fingers. _Welp, he’s gonna kill me now,_ she thought to herself.

“Just like that.” Her eyes widened at his response. Although she couldn’t see, he was also smirking. “Now, take some of these weights off. I was gonna go for my record, but since I’m showing you how to spot, I’ll go down some weight to let you get used to doing it.” The plates floated off the bar and back onto the rack, and Robin took a deep breath again. Although his legs were still burning from the prior set, the lesser weight was still manageable, and he felt in control again. “When I go down, make sure you try to copy my movements so your hands are in the same place.” He stepped back, and slowly went down into a squat. Raven awkwardly knelt down as well, but tried to keep her hands near his chest. Robin went back up and she followed, and they established a rhythm over the next few reps. He sensed her getting the hang of it, and decided to spring his test now. Smirking to himself while in the squat, he leaned his weight forward onto his toes. “Whoaaaa,” he said, as the bar began to make him lean forward even further.

“I got you,” Raven said quickly, and pressed her hands to his chest, bringing him back.

“Nice work,” Robin said. The smirk still hadn’t disappeared. They went for a few more sets at the same weight. Each time, Robin threw in more movements off center to see how she would respond. Eventually, Raven started to catch on, and narrowed her eyes. The squatting motion was fairly easy to master with no weight, and the spotting had the added bonus of being…extremely close to him. She resisted the temptation to grab his body with her hands right there, listening to his instructions of only being there when he needed it. Except, it was seeming like he didn’t actually need much spotting at this point. Finally, he finished his squats and they both sat down on the bench to rest.

“I…actually think I wanna try squatting,” Raven said, turning to him. He tilted his head towards her in curiosity. She took her cloak off and tossed it at him playfully. As he removed it from covering his face, he watched as she went over to the rack and slid under. Robin walked over to her, and as he did, she made sure to give a slight side to side shake of her body, particularly from her waist down, under the pretense of adjusting to the bar. Robin came up behind her, putting his hands on the bar and leaning closer to her.

“I don’t think you should start without a spotter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't fuck around like this and spot your partners correctly.


End file.
